


The smile in your eyes

by yorkshire_lw



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkshire_lw/pseuds/yorkshire_lw
Summary: Ungjae is getting closer and closer to Jungha and Taeho does not like that.





	The smile in your eyes

When Sang asks Taeho if he is jealous of that one kid JungHa he laughs him in the face because that is the silliest thing he’s ever heard in his whole life and let me tell you his life is 24 years long. It would be stupid to assume that Taeho is jealous of him. He can’t dance and neither can he sing for his life and Taeho doesn’t get why Ungjae would want to befriend a kid like him. 

“Why would I even be jealous of him? I have nothing to be jealous of.” He speaks up and and looks at Sang who isn’t looking up from his phone despite the elder talking to him. How rude, he thinks. Sang looks looks up from his phone only to look Taeho in the eyes knowingly, his lips forming a smirk. 

“Maybe you’re jealous because he’s taking Ungjae away from you.” Sang says and leans closer to Taeho on the white sofa they’re sitting on, making his jeans scratch lightly on the cushion due to the friction forming between his leg and the sofa. That statement causes Taeho to lose the ability to speak. Sure, it is unfair that it took some weeks for Ungjae to soften up to Taeho during their training days meanwhile it took only a few hours for Jungha, and he must admit that he got quite shocked that one time Ungjae called him to sit with them just like that. Quite frankly Taeho is having a really hard time understanding why Ungjae is taking care of him so well. It’s nothing but unfair in Taeho’s opinion. The mentors only picked him for his charms. He doesn’t belong in a survival show like that. 

He remembers how hard he had to work to be able to debut in a group. He remembers all those sleepless nights that was replaced by only making sure he got the perfect tone instead of sleep. He remembers all those times he’s offered something important just so that he can preform on the stage and be an idol like BigBang or SHINee, but despite his hard work it doesn’t work that way. Hard work doesn’t give you what you deserve like everyone else says. The world is shitting on his hard work not to say the least, meanwhile Jungha only had to do an audition and now everyone loves him. So blame him, for thinking that it is unfair. But claiming that Taeho is jealous because Jungha is taking his best friend away from him is stupid. In fact, it’s so stupid that Taeho, with a scoff, gets up from the uncomfortable position he’s sitting in and walks away, back facing the other man without saying anything to Sang who sits there, looking mischievous. He walks all the way to the room he’s sharing with his best friend Ungjae. 

***  
Later that day Taeho is laying on the bed, playing a game on his phone when Ungjae enters their room. He has a smile on his face and he’s holding a chocolate milkshake in his right hand. Taeho looks up for a second but returns to playing on his phone when he notices that chocolate milkshake the younger man is holding. He must’ve met Jungha then, since the habit of drinking chocolate only develops when he’s with the other man.

“Hard game?” Ungjae suddenly asks and it shocks Taeho, making him lose the round he was currently playing. 

“No, why do you think so?” He asks and is now paying full attention to the man sitting across of him. Ungjae frowns.

“You’ve been frowning ever since I came here.” He replies. What? Has Taeho been frowning? That’s not something he has noticed himself. He only shrugs in response, still in a bad mood and not keen on talking to anyone after the little chat he had with Sang, and returns to playing his game. He can feel the stare on him from Ungjae but ignores it and tries to focus on the game instead. That night he loses every round he plays.

***  
Ungjae is out more and more and comes home later than he usually would and Taeho is highly suspecting that it’s Jungha’s fault. That one too overly bright kid Jungha with no talent. Taeho hates him. He comes over frequently to hang out with Ungjae and those are the times Taeho can’t focus on this things he is actually supposed to do. The younger black haired male’s laugh bothers him more than anything ever has and he especially hates it when he is acting cute around Ungjae, he isn’t cute at all and Taeho knows that he is trying to do. God, he hates that annoying kid so much.

Today however, Ungjae has his head on Taeho’s chest while the other man runs his fingers through the blonde’s hair of his. It’s not unusual for them being like this. Laying in one of their beds tangled into each other and being each other’s personal heaters. The other members and the staff has already gotten used to their habit of cuddling into each other whenever and wherever when one of them is having a bad time, or just want affection. Let’s face it; young men their age need their daily dose of closeness with other people and what’s wrong with helping each other out? 

Although today the atmosphere is different. Ungjae is quiet and fidgety and Taeho knows him well enough to know that something is up. For a while he ponders if he should wait to ask or ask him straight up what’s wrong. When he looks at Ungjae his facial expression is nervous and he thinks that he can see some sadness in those brown eyes too for a few seconds before it shifts to only looking nervously around the room, never quite settling his gaze anywhere. It’s like the beautiful eye smile that only he has but it’s reversed, so now it’s like an eye frown. Something tugs at Taeho’s heart then and he decides right in that moment to ask him what’s bothering him. 

He breathes in a large amount of air and opens his mouth to speak but before a word can leave his mouth he gets interrupted by Ungjae heaving out a long sigh. They meet eyes and Taeho can feel Ungjae’s almost tear filled eyes boring into his own. Taeho’s heart breaks into thousands and thousands of pieces seeing his best friend like that and he wraps the younger in a big hug. He can feel Ungjae putting his head on his shoulder and soon enough he feels tears dripping down on his shoulder.

“Ungjae what is happening?” He asks with a shaky voice as he starts to stroke his right hand slowly against the crying man’s back hoping that it will comfort him a little bit at least. That only makes Ungjae cry even harder, the tears flowing out from his eyes and Taeho understands that he needs to calm down before he can say anything. So he lets him cry meanwhile he whispers sweet nothings in his ear and like that they sit for several minutes until Ungjae slingers himself out of Taeho’s tight hold and starts to talk.

“You know when you all were joking about my preference that one time?” He begins awkwardly with a weak voice after him crying. Taeho nods and signalizes with his hand to urge him to keep talking. “I said maybe, and I think that- Taeho I don’t think that I only like girls” He finishes and holds his breath with his eyes tightly shut meanwhile he waits for Thaeho’s reaction. What does he mean by that? He thinks. What does he mean by not only liking girls and oh, oh. He suddenly fully understands what Ungjae means by that and the statement shocks him so much he doesn’t know what to say.

Exactly 3 minutes pass, Taeho counts until he actually says something. He feels angry and disappointed at himself. Was Ungjae really that scared of telling him? Does he think that Taeho is homophobic? He knows that it’s Korea, and he knows that not everyone accepts and agrees to a homosexual lifestyle but did Ungjae really think that Taeho would react in a bad way? He shuffles on the bed and leans in to hug Ungjae again, arms wrapping around the other male’s waist. 

“So what? You like boys too? It doesn’t matter to me, your chance of being happy with someone increases and that’s all that matters.” He responds but after a second thought he adds “You being happy is all that matters. Not that the chance increases, but I think that you got that.” The dumb explanation makes Ungjae playfully hit Taeho and soon the tears is replaced with laughs and Taeho can feel his heartbeat increase by the thought of him making the younger man laugh after doing something brave. It’s not something that he thinks about until later that night when Ungjae is sound asleep. He turns around in the bed so that he’s facing the wall, and he wonders what the racing of his heart by the thought of Ungjae means, and he closes his eyes, and he thinks that he will think about it another time, and he falls asleep.  
***  
The days come and they go. Spring gets closer and closer and flowers bloom slowly but surely exactly like Ungjae and Taeho’s friendship, but so does Ungjae and Jungha’s friendship and Taeho doesn’t like that. Not at all. 

One day Taeho is scrolling through Instagram when he sees a post from Jungha, but it isn’t any post. It’s a chat between him and Ungjae. In the caption it says “I received a confession from a man, my heart is racing.” and in the chat bubbles written by Ungjae he has written “All I need is you”. Taeho’s blod turn cold at that and he feels his heart clutch uncomfortably in his chest. An anger starts to flame up to the surface and he doesn’t know why but he is angry at Ungjae. When he stomps into the kitchen where Ungjae is sitting all he can see is red, it’s like his anger controls his actions. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He shouts not even caring about Sang and Jeup who are also in the room and are now sending him questioning glances. Ungjae is the most confused one out of all of them though and he doesn’t know what to say or what the older man is talking about. 

“What do you mean?” He asks but he’s only met with death stares from Taeho where he’s standing by the kitchen sink with his arms crossed over his chest. Taeho scoffs and rolls his eyes and that starts to make Ungjae angry because what has he done? Taeho gets right to the point and asks Ungjae if he’s dating Jungha now and something snaps in Ungjae’s head and disappointment mix with even more anger. Something similar to sadness appears in the younger man’s eyes. None of them notices when Jeup and Jian leaves the room.

“That is so stupid of you to assume Taeho. Do you think that I’m in love with every man I see just because I like men too?” Taeho shrinks in his place at his words. Ungjae has right and Taeho shouldn’t have assumed and suddenly he feels so stupid, and so small. He doesn’t know what flew into him. He never gets this angry and when he does it’s not for something like this.

“It’s a joke, but if you really think so you should get away from me just incase I might fall in love with you too” Ungjae continues.

“What if that’s exactly what I want then?” The question shocks Taeho as much and it shocks Ungjae. He doesn’t know why he said that but it’s not like it’s not a false statement. He doesn’t realize until now that what he feels for Ungjae isn’t platonic. Maybe it’s true what Sang said about Taeho being jealous. That’s what makes him decide on standing by his words, he won’t regret them or pretend like it isn’t the truth. He has already said the words and there’s nothing he can do to take them back. Ungjae stares deep into Taeho’s bright eyes and his heart rate picks up to a faster pace as he stares back. Ungjae takes a deep breath and gets closer to Taeho.

“Is that really what you want?” He says and keeps walking slowly towards Taeho. The older man nods and his facial expression signals that he’s true to his words. As if he were frozen he stands still in is place and only watches when Ungjae approaches him and brigs his hand onto Taeho’s cheek which makes Taeho lean in. He leans in so close that he now can feel Ungjae’s breath on his nose so he stands on his toes and breaks the distance and lets their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! uuuh don this was just something i wrote when was joking around with my friend. 
> 
> i in no wayne’s dislike jungha it’s just for the storyline. i’m so proud of his improvements.
> 
> this is kind of shitty but i thought that i would share it anyways


End file.
